


Paragons of Parenthood

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Basically this is Kellam meeting future!Kjelle, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina came back from the future to meet Chrom, so Kellam really should have made the leap that maybe one will come back for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paragons of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in goddamn August 2014, and finished it up back in December. Not my favorite work, but I don't hate it.

When Sully returned from that evening's battle, Kellam was in their tent, removing the last of his armor. He turned to her when she walked through, smiling. "How did everything go today? I heard you--"

He stopped when he saw a girl in armor, almost identical to his save the color, was walking behind her. She felt vaguely familiar. But he was more surprised she he saw her eyes widened at the sight of him (partially just from the shock of her seeing him), and when she said "F-Father!" in a halting voice, sobs caught in her throat.

"Father?"

"Look, Kellam, this is going to be...well, erm...dammit all, this is our future daughter!"

Kellam blinked. He knew about Lucina, but he hadn't expected one of his own to arrive. Now he knew why she was so familiar. Her hair, her size and armor, they were his, while she had her mother's face and build.

"I-I'm Kjelle," she said in a voice much too meek to be coming from such a strong seeming girl.

Kellam smiled pleasantly, walking towards her. "Hello, Kjelle. I'm pretty sure you know who I am, though."

She nodded. After a moment of awkward silence between the three of them, Kellam coughed. "You became a knight like me, huh...I'm surprised I left such an impression on you! Me of all people..."

"Of course you did! I m-mean, of course. You're so large, and you always protect people. I always respected that."

"You never...noticed that people don't notice me?"

"I did. It always angered me. You always protected them, yet then didn't so much as thank you!" She seemed truly incensed and he smiled, placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, glancing at her mother, who now spoke up.

"Look, girlie, I know how ya feel. I almost knocked some people's lights out over it. But you learn somethin' over time."

The proud parents exchanged a loving look, which calmed the previously angered girl. "So long as the people who matter notice..." Kellam began.

"...it's alright," Sully finished.

Kjelle smiled. "I understand...I always have, Father. But please..."

He nodded solemnly. He couldn't embrace her because of her heavy metal armor, so he instead ran a hand through her hair. "I promise. So long as you and your mother need me, I'll stick around. I used to be the Shepherd's invisible shield, but now I have back up."

They all shared a smile, a silent pact; together they would survive, and they would protect those most important to them.

"I think it's time you take off that armor, because I seem to owe you something."

Kjelle stated at him confused, and his smile grew. "What would that be?"

"A hug."

He had never seen a Knight’s armor come off so fast.•

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title. I'll replace it if inspiration hits.


End file.
